


Potty Mouth

by Lasgalendil



Series: Actual Disney Princess Shuri [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: Shuri can't stop the snark...and it just might be contagious.





	Potty Mouth

“Nice buns, kid,” Barnes shook his head. “You look like Mickey Mouse.”

“I’m sixteen! Stop checking out my ass, you pervert,” Shuri continued tinkering with her vibranium blasters.

“Sisi!” T’Challa protested. “Is it—?’

“Always like this?” Okoye finished for him. “Yes.”

“Sorry,” Barnes continued around a sip of coffee. “You’re so ugly I just keep getting it confused with your face.”

T’Challa pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sergeant Barnes…”

“Mother Bast, hear us,” Okoye sighed.

“Ancestors help us,” Ayo added.

“Oh, she heard you, alright,” Shuri snickered. “Think of me as your… _pun-_ ishment.”

“I have decided,” T’Challa said to the middle distance. “That the Queen and I will undergo a diplomatic mission. Indefinitely.”

“Thank Sekmet,” Okoye and Ayo chorused.

“Oh, no,” T’Challa amended quickly. “Someone must stay here and guard Princess Shuri. She requires adult supervision.”

Barnes waved regally.

“I said, _adult_ supervision,” T’Challa frowned.

Barnes snorted coffee out his nose.

“Ugh. Ingcuka Emhlophe,” Shuri protested. “I only agreed to keep you because Captain Rogers promised you were house trained!”

Barnes sopped the mess off his shirt with a napkin. “Yeah, yeah. My dick’s on the other end, sweetheart.”

Shuri shrugged. “I keep getting it confused with your face.”

“With respect, Your Majesty,” Okoye addressed her King straight-faced. “leaving us behind constitutes cruel and unusual punishment.”

T’Challa only hung his head. “I suppose I deserved that.” 


End file.
